heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gathering Storm
1 Ostholt City Sirens blared through the streets of Ostholt City as police cars and fire trucks raced around every corner. A news chopper hovered over an inferno atop a large apartment complex, the on board camera catching every minute of the chaos that was unfolding. Thousands of concerned spectators observed the blaze form behind the barricades set up by the police only moments before, allowing the fire fighters to begin preparing the high powered hoses. A year ago, Jaaku hated the arrival of the fire department. All of them, like little pests, working to extinguish her handiwork. But since then Jaaku had learned to appreciate them. After all, if not for their meddling she would have burned the city to the ground ages ago. The fire department allowed her to take her time burning the city, keeping structures standing for Jaaku to burn anther day. Of course one day they would too need to burn, but for now Jaaku would simply wait atop the adjacent rooftop and observe them as they attempted to prevent her flames from spreading to the lower levels of the apartment. "What a lovely night for a bonfire." Jaaku said her herself, stretching across the lawn chair she had stolen off a 15th story balcony. "You sure take pride in your talent don't you young one?", a voice would say from behind her as a large cloaked figure would say standing before her. He wore a large cloak that covered his entire body and a hood that made it difficult to make out his face. "Tell me, why do you set things ablaze?" Barely even reacting to the stranger behind her, Jaaku slightly turned her head in the direction of the stranger. "Why do I burn things, I'm not sure there's just one good answer for that. But if nothing in this world burned then creation could not take place. The very planet we inhabit was forged in flames. I like to think I am merely speeding up the natural process." "Hehe", the man would chuckle as he walked closer to her to watch her fiery creation as well. "I believe metahumans are the true inhabitants of this planet while humans are like the roaches that inhabit your kitchen. I see a burst of potential in you young lady, and I want to request your services for something.....greater", he says as he bends down to talk into her ear. "If you want your talents to be used on something far more beneficial to your ideals; then join me and become apart of the wave that wipes every human being from this planet. Be apart of extinction", he says as he whispers in her ear. Sliding her feet off the lawn chair, Jaaku sat up and looked closely at the stranger, her face mere inches from his. "You seem to be making me an offer, but what is in it for me?. I certainly can't disagree with your logic, Metahumans are indeed the superior beings, in every way. But regardless if I join you or not, I intend to burn this world to the ground. What would joining you do for my work?" "I would have to say you're quite foolish if you think you can take on the world on your own. If those who fight for this world are strong enough to overcome an entire global invasion, what chance do you think you have? In case you didn't know, you can step on a single match and put that fire out; but if you light a fire in a forest it becomes unstoppable". "You make an excellent point. So by joining you I will have the resources to continue my work without fear of being snuffed out by one of the so called "heroes" that have been popping up. I like what your selling stranger, I'll bite." Jaaku rose from the lawn chair, stepping over to the edge of the rooftop and turning her back to the stranger. "But if I don't like the product, be prepared to learn the downside of playing with fire." In the distance, anther helecopter could be seen flying just over the skyscrapers of Ostholt City, this one owned by the fire department, loaded down with a water canon to combat the flames that remained out of the reach of the stands fire hoses down on the street. "We both should hurry before someone spots us up here. How will I find you next time we need to meet?" "You won't find me; I'll find you", he says as he jumps off the ledge of the building and disappears. "Showoff." Jaaku muttered as she walked off the opposite side of the building.